As smart phones are increasingly used in recent years, a mobile payment service which combines communication and finance by adding a credit card function to an SE installed in a mobile phone is widely used.
Since such a mobile payment service provides the convergence of a communication service and a finance service, an intermediary for safely transmitting and managing information between a communication service provider and a finance service provider is required. A Trusted Service Manager (TSM) plays a role as an intermediary.
For the mobile payment service, the communication service provider and the finance service provider store customer information in an SE such as a USIM and an SD memory (external memory), and manage customers. Since the customer information is included in the SE, security should be considered as being important, and the TSM manages such an SE.
That is, since the TSM stores finance information directly related to personal payment in the SE in the terminal and manages the finance information, the role of the TSM is very important.
Meanwhile, the SE which contains important customer information may be divided into an external SE, such as a USIM and an SD memory, and an internal SE, such as an embedded SE, which is mounted in the terminal. However, there has been no technique for backing up the important information in the SE in the prior art. In the prior art, when the terminal or the external memory is replaced, the information in the SE is lost and thus the information should be newly installed, which may cause inconvenience.
Koran Patent Registration No. 1107850, titled “a transmission method, a transmission system, a TSM, a computer-readable medium, and a mobile phone,” discloses a system and method for transmitting a service or an application provided from a service provider to a mobile phone, in which a memory device including a plurality of memory sectors protected against a disapproved access by an access key through a TSM is mounted.
However, since the above-described prior art describes only the function of the TSM to install card information and security and payment-related applications in the SE, the problems in the prior art that the information in the SD should be reset or should be newly installed when the SE or the terminal is replaced are not solved.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique for safely backing up and managing information in an SE even when a terminal or the SE is replaced and update is performed.